Soul Cure for The Blood Curse
by Frankenpunk
Summary: Hermione has to leave school for a special sabattical, will she ever return? Two new chapters. Harry and Ron stil ldon't know about the baby... Messengers come in all forms. Please RR!
1. Dreams Devine

It was the summer again and Harry lay in his bed with a flashlight, pouring over his books, trying to do his homework. It was late at night in July and Harry was staying with his Muggle guardians, The Dursleys. His Uncle, Vernon Dursley, forbade Harry to touch any of his Wizarding things while he was staying at the house. He wasn't even allowed to mention that he was a wizard or that he even attended Hogwarts. Instead, he was instructed instead to say that he was attending St. Brutis' Home for Incurably Violent Boys.  
  
Harry lay on his stomach reading adjusting his hips against the bed. He stopped moving when he heard muttering from the bedroom down the hall where his aunt and uncle slept.  
  
"Oh, Petunia, oh my flower, my angel," he heard.  
  
"Oh Vernon, do that little trick again."  
  
"You mean this trick, angel." Aunt Petunia squealed and Harry closed his book hard. What on earth were they doing?   
  
"Oh, Vernon, oh Vernny Bear.. " He heard Petunia say as Uncle Vernon's moans became clearer. It carried on for a moment and then silence. Harry sat and listened. It dawned on him what they were doing and his stomach dropped at the thought of it. Never before had Harry heard his Aunt and Uncle making love in the house before. He wondered why. They seemed rather to fancy each other even after 18 years of marriage and he knew one thing they had in common; they both thought he was freak.  
  
He looked at his watch, remembered that it was broken and crawled out of bed. He hadn't had his glasses on, so he walked over to the clock on the dresser and held it close to his face to make out the hands. As he put the clock down he heard the thumping of Vernon's feet as he made his way down the hall.   
  
Feeling curious, Harry walked over to his bed stand and put his glasses on. He heard the toilet flush, and ran to the door. He opened it a crack, just as Vernon was passing. He was in his bathrobe and hadn't bothered to close it. It was like looking into the eyes of a Basilisk. Harry quickly shut the door and stood with his back to it. Could he believe his eyes? Besides the fact that he saw his uncle without clothes, he could have sworn that Vernon actually smiled at him.  
  
"I think potter's awake," he said.  
  
"What's that dear?" Harry heard Petunia groan.  
  
"Rotten kid." He continued, "Probably sexually deviant as well as mentally. We'll have to start telling people we sent him to St. Aquinas Institute for the Sexually Deranged."  
  
"What's that Vernny Bear?" Were the last words Harry heard as he drifted off to sleep. He really hoped that his Aunt and Uncle would make love more often. It seemed to put his Uncle in a rather better mood than normal.  
  
Harry remembered why he had gotten up in the first place. With his glasses still on, he walked over to the clock. It as Twelve-thirty. A half hour into his 15th year. "Happy birthday to me... Happy Birthday to me..."   
  
* * *  
  
That night Harry had a dream. Usually his dreams were nightmares about his arch enemy Lord Voldemort. This dream, however, was different. Instead of seeing the dark lord, he saw a fellow student, Cho Chang. Cho was the seeker for Ravenclaw, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Harry himself was in Gryffindor. It was not uncommon for the students of Gryffindor to be attracted to people from Ravenclaw. In his second year at Hogwarts, Harry found out that one of his best friend Ron's brother, Percey, was dating a Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater.  
  
Cho was standing before him only wearing a cape that was part of her Hogwarts uniform. To Harry, she was the most beautiful girl in the school and he felt a tingling rush through his body when he saw her. She rushed up to him and took his hand. She went bounding down a hallway at Hogwarts, giggling the whole time. Harry practically fell over as she tugged him down the hall, paying more attention to the fluttering cape and the naked Cho just beyond it. Harry felt like he was light, like a ghost. She stopped in front of the girl's bathroom and looked around. After turning to face him she came close and kissed him deeply. He heart started to thump excitedly.   
  
"What's the matter?" She said teasingly. "Never been kissed by a girl before?"   
  
Harry thought hard. "No, I... don't think I ever have. I mean, Hermione's hugged me lots of times, and perhaps kissed me once, but never like that."  
  
"Well, there's an old Muggle saying," she said, "kissing is easy. Just put your lips together and blow." She pressed her lips to his again. His body gave a lurch as the kiss began to get more passionate.   
  
"Oh!" she said, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the girl's bathroom. She glided over to the other end of the room and knelt before a broken sink. Just as Harry approached a silvery figure floated out of the bathroom stall door. Harry expected it to be Moaning Myrtle, a ghost who haunted the last stall of the girls bathroom. Instead he found Hermione, ghost like and silver, bobbing before him. Harry began to feel scared. Hermione was quite alive the last time he saw her. Could Voldemort have found her? She stared with a blank face. How could have Voldemort worked so quickly to destroy his friends? She was wearing a school uniform, one he didn't recognize. It was brown and a large patch with an embroidered "D" was sewn into her cape. Harry remembered the patch as being worn by a bunch of students last year. They were from Durmstrang.  
  
"Enter the chamber of love, Harry, and the Basilisk shall writhe." Her voice sounded like an echo and distant.  
  
"Down pillows and silk sheets besides. An unwanted child perhaps arise." She stopped speaking and disappeared.   
  
Harry felt worried. Why was Hermione a ghost? Most of the people he saw in his dreams were portrayed pretty accurately. Every time he saw Voldemort, it was in whatever state his body was in. The same was true with his other friends, Ron and Hagrid. He looked at Cho who was staring at him with her arm folded over her breasts. At long last Harry examined her body, her slender waist and soft belly. She looked at him hungrily and walked up to him, put her hand on his chest and sauntered past. She knelt again at the base of the sink. She made some hissing sounds that Harry could understand. "open," she said. Harry was shocked. He thought that he was the only Parselmouth in the whole school. Now, Cho was opening a secret passage that Harry had discovered almost 3 year ago. The only way to open the passage was to be able to understand the language of snakes, Parseltougue. 3 years ago, Harry had killed the snake that lived in this passage, now, apparently, he was about to loose his virginity in it. She positioned herself at the entrance of the passageway and slid down the pipe it exposed. Harry followed her, knowing exactly where they were going, the chamber of secrets.  
  
At least 30 feet below, they landed somewhere under the castle. Before them was an opening which led down a winding dark tunnel to another doorway. The doorway was outfitted with two stone snakes intertwined; their eyes shimmering emeralds.  
  
Cho whispered again to the two snakes in their own hissing language.  
  
"open," she said. The doors swung open and they both slid inside. The chamber was much different than Harry last remembered. The torches were brighter somehow and in the middle of the room, where a tall statue of the famous Salazar Slytherin once stood was now a large, opulent bed. Cho moved closer to the bed as she removed her cape.   
  
"Now Harry," she said, "I'm going to teach you a new spell. I realize that all of this will probably be new to you, and as they don't have any proper education about the magic of (or in for that matter) intimacy at Hogwarts, I'm going to have to show you hands on." She giggled at the pun, Harry stood aghast. The first time he had ever seen her was when his house played against Ravenclaw. Cho was seeker and although Harry has a superior broom, Cho actually made him stumble a couple of times.   
  
"Well? You're not going to learn much standing over there, are you? You might as well take off your clothes and bring your wand over here."  
  
Harry's jaw almost hit the floor. His stomach was whizzing, but it wasn't like the uncomfortable feeling he usually experienced when he was nervous. It was like a bolt of excitement was whirling through his innards goading him on like a toy. He took off his clothes and his robes and let them drop to the floor.  
  
"You forgot your wand," she whispered as he crawled onto the bed.  
  
"I forgot my wand." He said it hypnotically not realizing the force of her gaze. She bid him to retrieve it. "Is this some kind of Crucio Curse, making me do things against my will?"  
  
"Have you done anything against your will yet, Harry?"  
  
"No I suppose not."  
  
"It's just one of the advantages of being a girl. A magic all its own."  
  
Harry picked up his wand while looking at her. As he came upright, the full force of what was about to happen hit him. He would finally know love. Love, after all these years fighting Voldemort, dogging Snape, sneaking around under his invisibility cloak. Finally, something where he could let his guard down, just for a second.  
  
"Come on, Harry." She sounded a bit irritated. "Come on, Harry!" She was almost screaming.  
  
"WAKE UP HARRY!!!!" He sprang up panting deep breaths. "What?!? What is it?" He started to grope for his glasses.  
  
"Oh, look!!" It was Dudley. "You've peed the bed haven't you? MUM! HARRY'S PEED THE BED! MUM!" He ran out of the room looking for his mother. She came in seconds later.  
  
"What have you got to now?" She said, pursing her lips, looking scathingly down at him in bed. "Made a mess of my sheets, have you? Being a freak, as you are, I guess you can't expect any self control. First Aunt Marge blows up, Dudley almost chokes to death and now This?!" Harry remembered the incidents she was talking about. One wasn't his fault. The cause of the other was due to two of his friends who just happened to be very good pranksters.  
  
Harry looked down at the covers. They were soaked. This had never happened to him. He's never wet the bed before. Even when he lived downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs, it was always Dudley who had to have his sheets changed. Still, this seemed different. The liquid on his blankets and sheets didn't smell like urine. It smelled faintly like dead fish. He got out of bed and put his glasses on.  
  
"Have any freak dreams last night?" Petunia said most matter of factly as she took the sheets and blanket off the bed.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but, yes, I did."  
  
She started at him almost grimacing, bundled up the bedding and headed for the door.   
  
"Well at least you're part human." 


	2. Hermione's Delema

"You have a visitor downstairs", Petunia said rather blankly. "Vernon's in a fit about it. She seems normal, but I know better." She scowled at him.  
  
"What's he done, mum?" asked Dudley. "What's that awful smell? That's not pee!" Said Dudley realizing what happened and bounded out of the room in a fit of laughter.  
  
Harry grabed the nearest pair of pants without bothering with underware. He figured Hermione would understand with the hope that she wouldn't smell the faint scent of dead fish emitting from his loins. He put on a basic t-shirt and his slippers and thumped down the stairs in a slow even rhythm.  
  
He saw Hermonie on the couch in the living room. Vernon sat across from her looking very uncomfortable, ready to jump at any sign of chaos or magic.   
  
"What did I tell you about having your friends visit, or call? I've been keeping an eye her. There best be no funny stuff. All my funiture and fixtures best be in tact when your meeting is over or I'll make you wish you never were a freak. In fact it would best if you did it OUTSIDE!" He stood up in a hurry and stomped out of the room.  
  
Hermonie looked at Harry rather sullen. "Wow, Harry, I never thought it was as bad as this. Your uncle wouldn't even shake my hand or barely look at me. It's too bad they misunderstand us so much. I was hoping that I could break the ice a bit. I even told them about my parents. It just didn't seem to help.."  
  
"Hermonie, you do like to get me into trouble, don't you? What are you doing here? You know how furious they will be. It's not like I can run away again like two years ago. It's too dangerous. If they kick me out of here I'm as good as dead."  
  
"Please, Harry, I know. Don't scold me. I'm in a spot of trouble and... and... I don't know what to do." She burst out crying. It was so loud that Vernon peeked into the living room to make sure the room was as he had left it.  
  
"Shh.. Hermonie, it's ok.. let's... let's go outside. I'll get my shoes." A moment later Harry returned with his shoes on and they went walking down Privet Drive.   
  
"Oh, Harry, it's been an awful summer. I've been so confused and things have changed, Harry. They've changed alot. I don't know where to begin. I.. I don't think I can return to Hogwarts next year not now.. not.. like this!" She burst out crying again. Harry, not used to having girls cry in front of him, and rather peeved by their giggles, was awash with confusion. She seemed desperate. Hermonie the solver, the master wizard, bound to be one of the best aurors England had ever seen, collapsed in a lump of tears and pain. Harry was stunned. The strong headstrong know-it-all girl rolled on the ground in front of him weak, sobbing and helpless. He looked around to make sure none of the muggles who also lived in Privet Drive noticed her.  
  
"Hermonie, please, get up. What's wrong? I've never seen you like this. What is it?" He crouched next to her and rubbed her back. "Please stand up," he said. Hermonie after writhing on the ground in sobs and wails, pulled herself together and stood facing him.   
  
"I've left home." She said franticly between sniffles. "Parents kicked me out. Had to stay at Ron's for the summer. He doesn't know. None of them know. Not yet, you understand, Harry? They think I'm just visting, but I've been there three weeks and they're starting to get suspicious. I have to stay there, Harry, I've no place to go!"  
  
"What's this all about, Hermonie? You've changed! Where's the brave know-it-all, stickler-for-the-rules I used to know?" She actually smiles behind her tears at this and a small giggle stumbled out of her. "That's it," he said "It'll be alright. I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." She sniffed. "Although I don't think there is much that you can do. You know I saw Viktor over the summer."  
  
"Did you? And.."  
  
"Well, my parents and I went to down to take in the sights of Bulgaria early in July and they decided that it would be ok if we went round to see him. We stayed a few days and.. oh Harry it happened so fast. Krum and I spent a lot of time alone together and well, hit it off rather well." With the last phrase her posture changed. It was as if she was remembering something sensual, something physical. Again, it was behaviour Harry had never seen before. Her innocence cascaded off her and she stood before Harry a woman, fully grown and developed, having known all the pleasures, common or otherwise, that only women are priveledged to know.  
  
"Uh, Hermonie," he ventured tentatively. "how far did you and Krum, um, go?"  
  
"go?" She looked at him inquizitively, "OH! Harry, honestly, I thought you could put two and two together." She said flatly.   
  
"You mean, you um, did...it?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, we did, God, why don't boys ever get it? Everything just has to be spelled out for you doesn't it. He was my first, and probably my last. He's so sweet, even he offered to help; offered to elope with me, but we're so young! It'll never work. OH! Harry!" She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "I don't know how I'll ever get out of this."  
  
"For God's sake, Hermonie, what is it?"  
  
"I'm... pregnant." 


	3. Educating Harry Potter

"I.. I beg your pardon." Harry stammered. "You're what?!?"  
  
"OH, please, Harry don't make me say it again!"  
  
"Sorry." He said meekly. "But, I mean, you must have used some protection. Surely you could have found something."  
  
"Of course I used protection!!" She snapped. "I found an egg blocking charm, sort of like a birth control pill, you know, the ones muggles use. Viktor tried a spermicidal potion, but he was allergic. Every time he took it he would break out into hives you know... on his.. "  
  
"Right." Harry said still trying to hide his shock. "Hang on. Every time?? You meant you, uh, slept with him more than once?"  
  
"I'm in love with him Harry, yes. I care about him. People who care about each other a great deal do these things."  
  
"But, if you used protection, how did this.. come about?"  
  
"I think I should have waited. Yes, that's it. I felt myself ovulating just after I cast the charm. I thought it was natural to happen that way. I didn't know it would only start working after that cycle."  
  
"Cycle? What's Ovulighting?"  
  
"Oh, why don't they teach these thing at Hogwarts?? Yes, Harry, it's a cycle. Every month from about 11 years old or so a woman's body prepares itself to have a child. That's ovulation. If she doesn't get pregnant, she bleeds. That's called a period."  
  
"You mean bleeds from..." He motioned toward his loins. Hermione nodded and Harry turned a slight shade of green. "Ewww.."  
  
"OH, God! Boys! Harry when you met me I was going through these things."  
  
"Sorry. It's just all so unbelievable. I mean this is stuff adults worry about, isn't it? But what about Viktor? Surely he must have done something."  
  
"He tried a blocking charm when the potion didn't work, but we used so many spells. One may have negated it. After all, sex and magic are very good together." She said this reminicently, looked at the ground, and kicked a pebble. "I just wish it didn't turn out like this." She put her arm around Harry and sobbed gently into his shoulder. "My parents wouldn't listen. They think I've tricked them. I tried to explain. They think I put a spell on them to convince them to go to Bulgaria, to turn a blind eye to me and Viktor, but they wouldn't listen and eventually threw me out. I've never seen my father so furious after I told him. He started throwing things at me. He even tried to hit me a couple of times. Even after things calmed down, my parents never looked the same at me again. They were constantly suspicious of me. They wouldn't even let me out of my room. After this summer, I realize what you have been going through with the Dursley's. I've now been through it too. Harry, how can you bare it? It's horrible."  
  
"Well for me it's a bit different, isn't it? There something bigger and more powerful keeping me at home."  
  
"Right." She said between her cries.  
  
"So, you think you can keep your cover at Ron's 'till school starts? Surely McGonnagal or Dumbledore will be able to help."  
  
"I hope so. I dunno." She said looking at him and wiping her eyes. "I'll only be 2 months along and things don't really start to show 'till about the end of the first trimester and I'm sure I can find something to conceal it with. Perhaps a slight tranfiguration trick on myself, but those are very hard. In any case, Harry, no matter what you do, you mustn't tell Ron or anyone. Not even Hagrid. I've got so much to figure out and Viktor to think about. I will tell Ron eventually, but I needed to tell you first. Telling two people at once.. I don't think I could have handled it. Thanks."  
  
Harry wraped his around her and held her close to him. They stood there a few moments, two small people whose troubles seems so large the world could not contain them. "Hang in there, Hermonie," He said. "You have my word about Ron and everyone. I owe so much to you. If there is anything I can do..."  
  
"Just keep your promises, Harry. I have to get back to the train station. Goodbye, Harry. See you at Charing Cross." With that she turned to go. Harry watched her as she slumbered away, head hanging down and her sholders quite close to her ears. She looked as if the end of term exams were only a week away and yet it was only summer. He walked back into house, keeping a close eye out for strangers or anyone who might do him harm. Collapsing on the couch exhausted, he stared out at the fixtures around the house.   
  
After sitting a while with his thoughts, he noticed Aunt Petunia glaring at him with her arms folded on her breast. "Going somewhere?" She asked.  
  
No," he said. "It's just too dangerous, unfortunatly."  
  
"Figures." She said. "Only 15 and already people want to blow you up."  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" She advanced a step toward him as if he was about to cross a line, and loose the only small smattering of sympathy she could ever hold towards him. "I know this may sound....odd," he continued. "but can you tell me anything.. uh... about.... sex?"  
  
"Oh, Good lord!" She exclaimed and stomped out of the room embarrased and furious. 


	4. How do you tell?

The rest of the summer was the most awkward that Harry had ever experienced. By the end of August, everyone at the Dursley's were not talking to Harry. Petunia thought that everyone on the block saw Hermione colapse on the sidewalk in broad daylight, conforted by none other than that skinny four-eyed punk who had walked out of number four so many times.  
  
"Couldn't we just forbid him to go outside?" Asked Petunia of Vernon.  
  
"NO!" said Dudley. "I'll be forced to spend all my time outside! How am I supposed to play any video games?!"  
  
Harry just stared at his piece of toast. Wondering if Hermonie told Ron. How the ride on the train was to be so out of the ordinary. As if home would never be the same. What if she left? What if they expelled her? She couldn't have gotten to Ron's house with the use of some kind of magic. What if the Ministry came down on her for using of magic outside of school? He knew they wouldn't consider her a special case as they did him. She was an example student if anything they would come down harder.  
  
Just about a day later Ron's letter came.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hermione has run Away! She's here at the Burrow. I can't believe it! She's always gotten along with her parents. What's going on?  
  
She won't tell me a thing! Has she sent you any owls? She's writing constantly. but she wouldn't tell me to whom.  
  
I can't imagine how she got here. She looked a wreck. Even mum suspects somethings up. Perhaps a run-in with You-know-who? She said her parnets are very much alive. It's been confirmed, though. He's in England, Harry.  
  
Dad says he's been seen not even 30Km just south of London. He's getting right paranoid, Sometimes apparating to your front door at 3 in the morning sometimes just to make sure you haven't made a run for it or that anyone else has found out where you are.  
  
He's thinking about putting invisibility charms on some trolls and posting them at your house. He's really worried!  
  
tell me anything you know! I think I can help!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry stared at the letter a long time. He knew he would have to respond, but he was rather queezy on what to say. He sent a letter back suggesting that perhaps she was writing to victor or to her parents trying to sort out running away. It wasn't the first time that he kept things from Ron where Hermione was concerned. He just hoped that he could get him jealous enough of Krum to goad Hermione to tell him her secret. It would have to be up to her, and Harry knew that he would have to be very careful on the train. It would not be long till the journey to King's Cross station and Harry was wondering if he should write to Herminone telling her that Ron was curious.  
  
Hermione can take care of herself, he reasoned, but this isn't even a magical problem. He wondered if the wizards of their world would even consider a problem that crossed into the muggle world worth even considering, even if one of the most talented wizards that Harry ever knew was involved.  
  
Two days before September 1st, Harry started to think about how he was going to get to Diagon Alley. He was wondering if it would be safe to take the Knight Bus. With Voldormort around, he thought that the knight bus might be patrolled by deatheaters who would undoubtedly tell the Dark Lord about his whereabouts. He thought about sending another owl to Ron asking him if his father could pick him up or somehow arrange a portkey to the Burrow the day before departing. Harry was in for a surprise.  
  
That night as he finished brushing over his herbology essay: "How mirror vines create looking glasses: The creation of reflective glass in the rain forest," he heard a faint pair of thuds coming from downstairs. They repeated several times before Harry realized that they were coming from the front door. His heart jumped. His scar wasn't hurting, so he figured it must be safe, but why was someone calling so late. They Dursleys were asleep, so it couldn't be for them. Perhaps it was one of Dudley's goon here to invite him for a late night romp of mischief. Harry peaked out of the door to his room.  
  
"Well don't just stand there," Dudley scowled, "answer the door and see who it is."   
  
"It's probably for you," Harry retorted.  
  
"So?! Don't be rude and ask him to come in!."  
  
Harry slid out of his room and went downstairs. Just to be safe he peeked through the peephole. A stomach? No. A waistcoat, moleskin perhaps. There was only one person he knew whose stomach would be at the height of the peephole.  
  
"Is that you, Hagrid?" Harry called.  
  
"Aye, mate. Let me in. I don't want them to find me if I've been followed." Harry quickly opened the door. "Is it for me?" Dudley yelled.   
  
"No!" Harry returned.   
  
"Well then, who in bloody hell is..." Dundley came downstairs. When he caught sight of Hagrid, his jaw dropped and he scurried back to when he came crying "MOM, DAD, HE'S BACK! THE GIANTS'S BACK!"  
  
"We best be off. Before your aunt and uncle wake up and force me to use... Well, drastic measures to get you out of here."  
  
"Are we going to Diagon Alley?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, with the help of your Godfather, actually."  
  
"Sirius is here?"  
  
"No, but his motorbike is."  
  
"You kept it?"  
  
"a' course I did! How could you give up a 1975 Triumph in mint condition? We should go. Standin' 'round here will only attract attention," he said and handed Harry a helmet.   
  
Harry walked out the door a little hesitant. He had enough adventures with an enchanted car, but a bike? That could only be more trouble.   
  
"Um, Hagrid, isn't enchanting a bike like that illegal."  
  
"Well, I didn't do it, did I? Besides, blowin' up yer aunt ain't exactly cricket. Neither is the magic you used after you blew her up, now, is it? You got out of that didn't you? Besides Dumbledore said to use any means necessary and then gave me that look, you know?"  
  
"Right." Harry said.  
  
Harry hopped on the bike and within seconds they were in air troubled only by the loud roar of the motorcycle's engine. As the bike flew along, Harry leaned his head against Hagrid's back and slowly fell asleep. After about a hour or so, Harry felt a sharp bang and awoke.  
  
"Here we are, Harry." Said Hagrid. "Come on inside the Leaky Cauldron and I'll have Tom set you up with a room for the next couple of nights. You should be safe here."  
  
As they walked inside, Harry caught a glimpse of Tom carrying dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello Hagrid." He said. "just have a seat and I'll be with you in a minute. Hello, Mr. Potter, Welcome back again."  
  
"Thank You." Just then a small creature peeked from behind the kitchen door. "Harry Potter, sir."  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"The Headmaster allowed Dobby to seek summer employment, sir. He figured I could make more money and he could save some by not having to pay Dobby, sir, over the summer. Not that he didn't want me to stay, however, being free, he said, I should have the choice."  
  
"That's excellent, Dobby, how's Winkie?"  
  
"Oh she's in hospital, sir. The Headmaster had to send her there for drinking too much, I think. Something strange was happening to her. Sir, she started seeing things. The headmaster called it Dimentium Treaties."  
  
"You mean Delerium Tremors? The DT's?"  
  
"Yes! That's it!"  
  
"Poor Winkie. I hope she's alright."  
  
"Will it be two nights then," Tom said as he reappeared.  
  
"Yep, that's right," said Hagrid.  
  
"Excellent. I'll go up and make sure your room is ready."  
  
"Let me take your luggage, Harry Potter and Hagrid," said Dobby.  
  
"That's alright, uh, Elf, I uh need to get back to the castle. Lot's to do. You settle up then, eh, Harry?"  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me Hagrid."  
  
"My pleasure. Now you watch out for yourself. Diagon Alley maybe safe, but you can't be too careful."  
  
"I will." And with that, Hagrid ducked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry heard the roar of the motorcycle as he took off back to Hogwarts. In two days Harry would be home.  
  
Harry woke up to a welcome yet strange sight. At the foot of his bed, next to the open window there was a big black dog, pulling the shades closed with it's teeth. After the room darkened, the dog started to lick Harry's face.  
  
"Now, now, Padfoot," he said. "Good to see you old boy." He sat up and the dog jumped down to the floor and instantaneously became Harry's Godfather, Sirius.  
  
"Harry, good to see you. Glad to know you made it. Did you like my bike?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Hagrid's been taking acre of it while I'm on my mission."  
  
"How is it working with snape?"  
  
"He's changed since I knew him at Hogwarts. Harry, he's become one of the bravest men I've ever known. He may not be as noble as your father. But he's defiantly as brave. He underwent the most brutal of tortures and trials and no matter what Voldemort threw at him, he still came threw with reports for me. Harry, you have to understand what he's been through. If this is anything like the first time, I have new respect for him. There are very few wizards who could do what he has done."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Harry, imagine having your body feel like it's completely on fire for days at a time."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"He bared it Harry; sometimes for weeks, and he stood fast. I wept when I heard, and begged for his forgiveness for all the stupid pranks I pulled on him at Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow! Never thought you two would make up."   
  
"Well, I finally got him to believe me. He's promised to do what he can to help. It's always good to make a friend in these times."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again. Sirius, Hermione's pregnant."  
  
"What? At her age? Why she's only your age, isn't she?"  
  
"I know. She's run away from her parents." Harry then explained about Krum, about the trip to Bulgaria and how it came that she ran away. Sirius looked grim.  
  
"It won't be easy for her, Harry. She'll be alright, of course. It just depends on what she does. You see, there are magical procedures she could have done to keep her from having the baby and continuing at Hogwarts. However, if she decides to have the baby..."  
  
"What magical procedure?"  
  
"It's a procedure where the fetus is dismantled and disintegrated. It's painless for the wizard and is rarely used. Most wizards use powerful spells for birth control and are rather careful."  
  
"She tried to be. It was not intentional."  
  
"I understand, but there is little I can do. I mean, this is not a very good time to have that kind of burden on you. Voldomort is near, Harry."  
  
"Yes I know!"  
  
"But it's strange. He's not brining on a very strong attack. It's not like it used to be. He's not attacking us outright. Something's going on."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"No, but Dumbledore does have spies very well placed. We'll find out."  
  
With that, Sirius transformed back into a dog, nudged the window latch and pried it open.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was far less eventful and far less festive than usual. Ron was talking the entire time watching Harry and Hermione staring at him very grimly.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Hermione sighed. Harry looked at her. Did she actually expect him to tell him? Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ron.." Harry started.  
  
"Ron," Hermione chiriped nervously, "I visited Viktor over the summer. You know that, but something happened, I got pregnant"  
  
"Go on!" Ron cried sarcastically.  
  
"Ron." Harry warned.  
  
"You can't be! You're the best wizard I've ever known. No way you would let that slip."  
  
"I didn't let it slip!" Hermionie cried.  
  
"Shhh!" The compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hungry anyone? We're out of chocolate frogs. All the girls took them trying to get the new Gilderoy Lockhart card. The one with him in a padded cell."  
  
"We're alright, thank you," Harry said. She closed the compartment door slowly.  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"So, madam Pomfrey could take of it."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione scolded. Ron stared at her amazed.  
  
"You're... Your're... not going to keep it, are you?"  
  
"I haven't decided,"  
  
"Hermione! You can't just go through school with a baby on the way! Are you mad?"  
  
"I said I haven't decided!"  
  
"Well, the answer is pretty clear, isn't it?"  
  
"Ron, please, it's not that simple," Harry interjected softly.  
  
"I mean, really, how hard is it gonna be? One simple spell or some kind of potion."  
  
"It's not that simple, Ron."  
  
"How could it not be, Harry, honestly!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, you don't understand, do you? There are other people involved!"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"How about Viktor and the baby?"  
  
"The baby!?! It's not even born yet! What say does it have!"  
  
"It's not an 'it', Ron!"  
  
"Oh go on! You're not one of these pro-lifers, are you? It's a fetus, Hermonie. It doesn't think, doesn't talk, doesn't sing, doesn't dance. It sits there in womb sucking food and sustinance from your body. Sustinance that could be used for your brain, you know, that thing that makes you a good wizard?"  
  
"It doesn't work like that, Ron. Whether I keep the baby or not, my brain will be fine, just fine."  
  
Everyone sat silent for the rest of the trip. It was the longest they ever had. 


	5. Just in Time for Blood

iAll the Vampires and their world in America is based on the popular game: Vampire: The Masquerade published by White Wolf games. None of the stories or characters from the game were incorporated only the world and attributes which those characters may or may not possess.  
  
a href="http://www.white-wolf.com/Games/Pages/VampireHome.html" http://www.white-wolf.com/Games/Pages/VampireHome.html/a for more information/i.  
  
***  
  
In the frame of the open door Nagini beheld a snake. This snake was a rattler, something Nagini regarded as lunch. A simple squeeze, during which she may have to endure one simple bite, but worth the nourishment. She hissed in delight explaining to her master of her intentions.  
  
"Now, now, Nagini, be graceful to our guest." Nagaini looked at Voldemort in protest. The rattler's tail began to tail as he began to slither forward. His body began to split. Two tenticles began to grow of the side of its body as the rattle on its tail split and grew. The snake transformed as Nagini watched in amazement. In a few moments the rattler had become a full-fledged man, yet there was no evidence of any magic used.   
  
"Are you the Gangrel they called Sy?"  
  
"Sy Pentor. That would be me."  
  
"Welcome to London," Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Good to be here. Is this your snake?"  
  
"That would be Nagini. An invaluable part of my ressurection."  
  
"I see. A rather stupid snake, if she is so willing to take on the undead."  
  
"She may not know any better but here magic powers are beyond the pale. How was your flight? I do apologize that you... I couldn't aparate you here, but it would have attracted too much attention. Too many people know I am here already."  
  
"Indeed. Well you sure look like you've been through hell." The vampire said, looking over his milk white skin and serpentile nose.  
  
"I've had my body reborn, after 13 years of being formless. I was reborn out of a potion prepared."  
  
Sy on the other hand looked exactly has he did when he was embraced; turned into a vampire. He was young when it happened. The youth of 21 still etched in his kindred body. He's look was mostly like a goth from the '80's, although if you asked him he'd say he was about 150 years old born under the name Simon Pent of the Virginia Pents. He did not remember how he was made kindred. It was in the woods the night he was chasing an escaped slave, who was thought to escape to the wood as a spy for the Union. As a sergeant in the confederate army, Simon couldn't allow what he thought a possession, his possession, at the time, escape to inform the enemy of any Confederate plans.  
  
In his immortal life, he lived in the woods serving as a messanger and spy himself for the Grand Prince of Detroit, one of the first of his clan to gain such a position as leader of that city. He found it very ironic that in his death he would come to serve the enemy in the North against whom he had fought so stoutly against in life.  
  
"Not bad for kine. It certainly would fascinate the Tmitzcie in Eastern part of Europe. You've heard of their experiments on the bodies of living kindred, right? Another of my master's servants fell into the hands of one those bastards. They tried to humiliate him by trying to make him look like an angel. His ribcage became the frame for the wings. It was rather grotesque."  
  
"Did your master receive my emissary?" Said Voldemort getting to the point.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we uh, received him quite well." The Gangrel said licking his lips. "Yeah he was, uh, very tasty."  
  
"And? What did he think of my proposition?"  
  
"Well he's more offended that he has to accept the services of kine to accomplish this, since all the kindred in the area already have sources of their own and using his merchandice would only invite competition. This of course, the local vampires would like to avoid. It's gets very deadly when factions battle over something like this. However, he figured that he's far away enough from these factions that sneaking in a kine distributor for the London area wouldn't be too difficult and he would be out of the picutre. Be warned, my friend. If he find you cheating him out of his share.. Well, let's just say that your magic would be very finite in aiding your defense from us!"  
  
"Are those his demands? That I run his little drug circle in London?"  
  
"He would gladly have you embraced, if you were to run this little project for him. He figures your cronies could set up an entire network of distribution throughout London, it would generate millions of American dollars for the clan, as well as a generous amount of Galleons, if that's what you call them, for yourself."  
  
"I would prefer English pounds. Converting to muggle money is expensive. If I have a source of income, it becomes much easier for matters of shall we say, influence."  
  
"Understood. I'm sure it could be arranged."  
  
"Good. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. It's near dawn. Think I'll could use a bite before I go to sleep."  
  
"Wormtail!!" 


	6. Amotio Fetus

"Hermione, come here." Professor McGonagal stood in front of a gaggle of first years. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "We'll meet you at the feast later then, Hermione," Harry called as she meandered up the stairs toward her mentor.  
  
"You will go to my office and wait there, Hermione. I believe there are some people there who are most anxious to see you," McGonagal pressed her lips and started at her over her glasses. Hermione turned green. Who could possibly be waiting there unless representatives from the ministry of magic where there? And their purpose? Perhaps to snap her wand in two and expell her from Hogwarts? She soberly obeyed.  
  
As the door to McGonagal's office creaked open there were only two people standing next to the fireplace in her office. They were the least likely people Hermione would have expected to find waiting there. She stood there aghast, and eyed the two figured who stood there staring at her, their faces anxious-ridden and wracked with nerves. Wrinkles and circles decorated their eyes and they breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of their daughter.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" She ran at their embrace as if neither fights or anger could stop it.   
  
"Thank goodness you're safe. We've been sick with worry. We had no idea where you were." Hermione's mother gave a sympathetic "Oh!" and clung to her daughter as if she was rescued from Hades and brought back to the living.  
  
Herminone was bawling, "I'm so sorry... I missed you so... but.. I had to... and I didn't mean to... I just wanted... I was so confused."  
  
"shhhh," her mother said as Hermione wept loudly onto her breast. As this went on, McGonagal moved to her desk, sat and wrung her hands watching them. I wonder how muggles do handle this sort of thing, she thought. They must have a non-magical equivalent. It can't be any different.  
  
"She will be able to continue on this year won't she?"  
  
"Well it entirely depends on her, I'm afraid. This year at Hogwarts is probably one of the hardest and most strenuous. I think it would be rather difficult to be pregnant and be able the handle the strain. I not only fear for Hermione's safety, but also for the safety of the baby. Even for a wizard, a high stress situation could lead to a miscarriage."  
  
"and that's what the nurse thinks?" asked Hermione's father.  
  
"Well, we've had other incidences like this before and her opinion on the matter has never wavered. Pregnant student don't do as well. Most of them who decide to keep the baby take a sabattical and see through the preganacy outside of school. Then depending on their choices and when they come to term, they can continue here at Hogwarts, however, they get left back. They have to repeat they year the left."  
  
"What happens to the baby?" Her father said.  
  
"Those who choose to have the child usually put them up for adoption. Of course this is highly regulated by the ministry. However there are wizard children who get abandoned. Some of them are picked up by muggles, who have to be approached very carefully when it is time for their children to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"Much like we were approached when it was Hermione's turn," her mother said.  
  
"Yes, there have been times when we approached the families of muggle born wizards and they refused to send their children here in favor of a muggle education. However, the older you get, without training, the more uncontrolable your powers can be. There have been many first years whose age were much higher than 11. The oldest, I think, was a muggle-born who started his first year when he was 21. They thought he was, oh what's the term they use, schizophrenic, because he was seeing dementors, thestrials, centaurs and the like which were considered to be hallucinations. He actually wrote to us when he remembered our visit from when he was young and asked to come here to get answers and a second education. But back to the point. There is a decision you must make Ms. Granger. If you wish to continue this year at Hogwarts," McGonagal trailed of with a sigh, "you will have to see madam Pomfrey for a iamotio fetus/i procedure. It is painless to both for the mother and the child, however the fetus will be lost."  
  
"You mean an abortion?" Barked Hermione's father.  
  
"Excuse me, a what?" asked McGonagal with a confused look.  
  
"An abortion. You extract the fetus out of the womb while the baby is gestating."  
  
"Well, I can't say I've heard it called that before."  
  
"It's the muggle equivalent, professor," Hermione chimed in.  
  
"I see."  
  
"How can you perform abortions at a school?" Hermione's father's voice began to rise. "I mean, isn't something that requires special equipment, specialists the like?"  
  
"Not in the magical world, dad."  
  
"You mean all they have to do is point a.. a wand and Hocus Pocus, the fetus is gone?"  
  
"Well, its a bit more complicated than that," McGonagal said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's not the point, professor, an abortion in the muggle world is a medical procedure that requires special doctors and equipment used to physically remove the fetus from the womb."  
  
McGonagal cringed, she never liked the extreme manner in which muggles got things done sometimes. "I'll give the remainder of your first trimester," she signed heavily, "but I'm afraid I can't give you more than that. After the Christmas break things will begin to get very rough academically for you."  
  
"I don't believe it. Abortions at school. What's next? Gynecology? How could you get away with such a thing? Mrs. McGonagal, why couldn't Mr. Dumbledore attend this meeting?" Hermione's father was positively freaked.  
  
"He is away on important business, I'm afraid."  
  
"I wonder if I could have a moment alone with my family. We need to talk things out, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course," said McGonagal. As she shut the door, the penetrating silence was maddening. Looks were exchanged between dad, mother and daughter and even the wall, which Hermione's father examined with the strangest of glares.  
  
"The pictures move," Hermione said. "The people in them can move and talk and even move from frame to frame, in the same building and even move from portrait to portrait if there is more than one."  
  
"Ah." Said Hermione's dad said in an accepting tone. "So, will you be seeing this, nurse, this madam Pomfrey, is it? And she'll.. um... abort...."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" mother chirped.  
  
"No?!? Hermione be serious. You can't have a baby at your age."  
  
"Dad, please, I've been writing to him, to Viktor. We've been discussing it and we've decided to keep the baby."  
  
"I can't believe this!" mother gasped. "Are you in your right mind? Do you know what your saying?"  
  
"Hermione you can't!" Dad chimed in, "You are far to young, there is too much at stake. I mean use your common sense, girl! You know what effort it takes to be a mother? You'll never be able to go back to school."  
  
Yes, I will!" She insisted. "Viktor will have graduated by the time the baby is born. He and his family can take care of the baby until I graduate."  
  
"Sweetheart, I understand how attached you must be to Viktor and to your child, but please see reason."  
  
"Viktor's against abortion. He sees us both responsible and is willing to accept the consequences. I mean this is not easy for him either. He has to give up a guaranteed Quidditch career to be a father. I know it's hard, it's hard on both of us, but, we'll manage. We've agreed on that."  
  
Mother and Dad stared at their daughter. It made Hermione uncomfortable, like she was an alien her parents couldn't understand.  
  
"Well," said Dad scratching his head. "We can see it too, can't we? After all he is our grandchild as well"   
  
"I suppose it could be arranged, I mean when we decided, I was at Ron's and not sure if I would ever be allowed back home." Tears began to streak down Hermione's face. "I didn't even know if I would ever see you again."  
  
"Oh Sweetheart!" Hermione softly bawled into Mother's hands. The parents knelt down next to her. Mother began to stroke her hair as Dad put a hand on her shoulder. "You know we will always love you. We would never cast you out of our home like that." After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down.  
  
"You're the best parents I could ever have," she said, sobbing softly.  
  
"Have you thought of names, yet, sweetheart," Mother said cooingly.  
  
"Astrid, if its a girl. Calloway, if its a boy."  
  
"So then, you are decided." Her father said softly. Hermione nodded her head. Her eyes never left her father's face. McGonagal was sent for and the news was told.  
  
"Very well," she said. "I must say it is a shame that you not considering your magical education as a higher priority, but at least you haven't given it up. I will have the library lend you books to review, even though any stuying done outside of school will not be counted toward your graduation from this year. I'll have Filch bring your things and arrange for a carrage to Hogesmede. I find it a great loss not to have you as my student this year Ms. Granger. I believe Dumbledore and I are in agreement on this. It is not the best time for you to start a family."  
  
"I understand professor." 


	7. Pearl of the Black Sea

Hermione placed her towel on the soft sand. It was night, she removed her shorts and her paternity blouse. Her belly protrued far beyond her bikini pant and her breasts swelled with the ripeness of mother's milk. Not long now, she thought as she waded into the Black Sea. She went far enough so that she could float without much effort. She lowered her ears below the water line and looked at the stars. How peaceful it was, total silence with nothing but the heavens to fill her eyes. She could barely keep up with everything that had happened. Viktor was constantly scrambling, If he wasn't in school he was at Quiddich practice either for the school team or the national team. His mother seemed to be the one in charge and although she was a gentle old gypsy with many old tales and songs, she watched her like a hawk and was very strict. Hermione was hardly ever allowed to leave the house. "Bad Spirits," she would say. "The vampires might get you and it would mean a double meal for them." Her favorite piece of advice was, "Don't look in the mirror too long, it will make the baby ugly!" This wasn't as oppresive to Hermione as it was comic. She knew that even though she could hold her own, the gypsy mother would beat her in a fight, and bad blood was not the way Hermione wanted her baby to be brought into the world. She saw this as a golden opportunity to teach herself 5th year magic.  
  
The gypsy was after all a full fledged witch; the top of her class at Durmstrang. "Very Distingvisht, my mother," Viktor would say. There were many cases where she would appoint herself surrogate teacher to Hermione and instruct her on the proper way to do magic.  
  
"You call zis defence!?" She would scream at Hermione when perusing her books. "Zis is nonsense! Why, don't you know the only way to fight dark magic is to learn it? Come child, you must learn the proper way to kill a vampire and a warewolf, they are very common around here."  
  
"But I can't kill a warewolf, it is human after all. How do I know that it's not someone I know."  
  
"You know warewolves? Are you mad, child?" Viktor's mother glared at her.  
  
"Yes, one of the best defense against the dark arts teacher I've ever had!"  
  
"Teacher?? At Hogwarts?!? Dumbledores' gone mad! Is he still zere, dis warewolf?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, but I still keep in touch with him."  
  
"Great Heaven's child do you know how cursed you might be right now?"  
  
"Mother, leave her alone," Chided Viktor. "She's taken on deatheaters, she can take care of herself."  
  
"Pish, we'll see how you fair in these parts, girl, there are more dangerous things out there than deatheaters."  
  
  
  
She floated for a while, dove underwater to make sure she was completely wet and then swam ashore. Wrapping herself in a cotton towel, she walked up the beach to the small house up on the dune. Oh, she thought as she felt the baby kick.   
  
"Dinner is ready, child." The Gypsy yelled. "Come, my dear, eat!"  
  
Hermione came in to find Viktor sitting at the table beaming at her with a mouth full of Goulash. She smiled back at him with a giggle.  
  
"My mother's recipe," the Gypsy said. "She was Hungarian." Hermione walked over to where Viktor was sitting and kissed him as he swallowed his Goulash. She sat over the steaming plate and began to eat.  
  
"How was your day, babe," She said to Viktor with her mouth full.  
  
"Quiddich practice was terrible. I don't know what the beating coaching staff is thinking. They have the worst strategy I've ever seen. There are some big matches coming up and our beaters just don't do so vell."  
  
"I really wish you hadn't told them you would play this year, you're about to go into playoffs, what if the baby comes while you are away. I need you here, Viktor."  
  
"They told me this year most of our games would be home games. I don't go anyvere till mid-June, the baby is sure to be here by then."  
  
"What about our wedding?" She asked.  
  
"We can get married after the season is over, don't worry, my precious Hermy, there is plenty of time to become my wife. I first must tell you how we are to live, once this season is over. I have it all worked out with some of the other wizards in town. You will see. It will be a very comfortable way to live for us and it will help us..." Hermione shot up out her chair suddenly. Viktor and his mother started at her inquizitively. She groaned slightly and put her hands on the table. Viktor stared down towards her legs and saw that water was leaking from her bakini pant. Her mother was immediatly aware of what was going on.  
  
"Viktor! Quick! Put up some water," she starting muttering in Bulgarian. "Fetch the doctor, boy, quick!" She put her arm around Hermione and led her into the bedroom. "Now, now, my dear, you just rest there on the bed, we'll put a nice wet cloth on your forehead." She pulled out her wand and began to cast additional protective spells around the room. "To guard against the vampires. They can smell birth from over 10 miles away," She said.  
  
For the next five hours, Hermione experienced the most excrutiating pain she had ever known. Yet in what seemed like the blink of eye, Astrid Melony Granger Krum was born at about 1 am, May 31st. Hermione looked at the baby resting on her chest. Viktor came in and smiled, "may I have a vord," he said. Hermione smiled and laughed at him.  
  
"You may have more than that," she said as he leaned over and kissed her hard. "Congradulations, Mr. Krum on your new daughter."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Krum. Is there room there for the three of us?"  
  
"Well, I'm not Mrs. Krum just yet, but yes I think we could fit you on here."  
  
Viktor lied on the bed next to her. "Hello, my little Pearl of the Black Sea," He took the baby's tiny hand and shook it gently. "Hello, my Pearl..." And there they slept well until the baby cried for food. 


	8. Never Kill the Messenger

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The Vampire clans and and all references to The Masquerade are the property of White Wolf Games. The vampire characters are original.  
  
"That was the nastiest test I've ever taken," said Harry. The spring air has lodged itself quite stubbornly on the Hogwarts grounds. "And those were supposed to be 'Ordinary?' My eye!"  
  
"Well, at least we're on our way to becoming NEWTS. Are you going for the Auror exams?" asked Ron.  
  
"Course!" Chimed Harry, "Not like I have a choice really. It would appear to be destiny."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Wish Hermione were here. I haven't heard from her in a while! You?"  
  
"No, bit odd, really!"  
  
"Have you tried the mirror?"  
  
"That's a bit a' magic! That one. Haven't heard a peep. D'ya reckon she's been nabbed by Death Eaters?"  
  
"Nah, Viktor would have sent word, right?"  
  
"Not if he were captured too."  
  
They lied beneath an oak tree by the side of the lake with the Giant Squid showing off it's tentacles and trying to entertain them. They were worried, but played to each other that they were calm.   
  
"Maybe we should see Dumbledore. Maybe he has some news," Harry said calmly.  
  
"We don't even know if she's had her baby yet. Surely Dumbledore would have heard something about that." Ron sighed.  
  
"Maybe she just forgot about us; decided, 'that's it, I've got my new life, my old friends mean nothing.' What do you think?"  
  
"She wouldn't do that," Harry said a little urgently. "Maybe the baby was born and she's found it to be a real chore; too much of one to write. Maybe things are not working out with Viktor, with a baby wouldn't that be a bit, well, difficult?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
Along the banks a figure with a plant was walking, watching the squid's tenticles dance and sway in the springtime. Neville Longbottom saw his two friends and hailed them. "Was just out taking my Sarcoficus Tinonianus for a walk."  
  
"Are those coffins?" Asked Harry.  
  
"As the flowers, yes. It works from the same magic as thestrals, if you've seen death they turn red, as you can see. Thestrials love this plant. Maybe you can see them behind me in the air."  
  
"No, thank God." Said Ron. Harry and Neville gave him a salty look. "Say, Neville," Ron continued, "has Hermionie sent you any owls or anything lately."  
  
"OH! Astrid is fine. Bit new for Hermionie having a baby, but she's apparently getting used to it. Are you guys going down for the wedding?" Suddenly Neville's plant fell to the ground with a thud. Harry and Ron both rose. Neville started to run. Both Ron and Harry, being quick on the draw, drew their wands and shot so many ropes at Neville that he was practically a mummy when they walked up to him.  
  
"Time to have a chat, Neville," said Harry.  
  
"Aye, how come you know so much, eh?" They both dragged him from where he lay back beyond the oak whose shade they were enjoying and went into the brushes. "Come out with it, man. What is going on with Hermionie and why isn't she writing us! I'll curse you, you big baboon, why didn't she tell us about the wedding?" Neville kept moaning. "Answer me!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron," said Harry calmly. "Perhaps you should remove the rope covering his mouth."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Upon removal of the gag, Neville started pouring his soul. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. You weren't supposed to know what was going on. That way you'd be suspicious and head down there to rescue her."  
  
"What?!?" Exclaimed Ron. "That makes no sense."  
  
"Yes it does," whined Neville, "if Harry thought something was wrong, he would go check it out, you know, hero complex, and if Harry went to go check it out, you would go with him, wouldn't you, Ron?"  
  
"Who told you we're not supposed to know?"  
  
"Oh, use your head, Harry!" said Ron, "Dumbledore, of course, but why would Dumbledore want us to go to Rumania, thinking that something is wrong when it's not. Dumbledore would never manipulate people like this, would he?"  
  
"Dunno," said Neville.  
  
"Maybe he was trying to send us on a mission but couldn't tell us directly."  
  
"We're too young to be going on missions," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe that's why he couldn't tell us. He needed some way to goad us, telling us is too direct. Maybe it's just simply that Voldemort's in England and this would be one safe way to get us out of the country without using up too many resources or even letting anyone know. If everyone else knows that we're not looking for Hermionie, they wouldn't expect us to trod off, would they?"  
  
"There still maybe spies, but I'd fancy a sneak-off to Rumania, if I had the money."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, I got you covered. This is worth spending the extra cash. We'd have to travel as muggles."  
  
"Right, no questions. Well then, thanks, Neville! I guess we'll go pack, eh, Harry?"  
  
"Too right. I guess we'll just untie you then, Neville. It was for your own good, you know." Harry disentangled Neville from his bonds and the two of them trotted off to the castle. 


	9. Oh those golden memories!

Chapter 9?  
  
Neville grinned. He retreated further into the brushes. At a safe distance from the lake, Neville transformed into a man, approximately 21 years old in an old confederate uniform. He walked deeper into the brushes and pulled up his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Quite useful these things, a little invisibility makes my job so much more interesting." He said to himself. He knelt down to a boy tied up on the ground. He heaved his body closer to his and bit into his Aorta under his arm. He knew it wasn't as good as vampire blood, even weak, vampire blood. He also knew he had to keep Neville alive. His guest would arrive, do her little memory trick on Neville and then have him wake up someplace that made sense. That would be the hard part.  
  
"You really ought to be more careful, Sy. And just what do you think you're doing?" So soon, he thought, what a doll! Wait 'till I get my teeth round you're neck, dollface, you'll know what I'm doing then.  
  
"I'm just getting a taste, make him sleep a little longer in case you had trouble with.. you know.. the procedure."  
  
"He's gotta have some strength in order for it to work, you numnut! Here you left this behind." A small potted plant, miniaturized, slipped out from beneath her sash and enlarged into Neville's Sarcoficus Tinonianus. It levitated there for a moment before Sy removed it from the air.  
  
"You know for a Tremere, you're awfully base. You're the only one I know that talks like a sailor."  
  
"I do when people are careless, especially with important missions. This is going to get a lot of income for our dear Grand Prince of which my clan is going to see it's fair share. After all, magic is expensive, isn't it?"  
  
"Expensive, eh? Well then, since you think we're good for it, do your business and let's get out of here."  
  
She took out a vile and bit into Neville's wrist. The blood seeped into the vile and she shook it and cupped her hands around it. She began to whisper to the vile. The whispers echoed and although Sy could make out a word or two, most of the sound was incomprehensible. After a moment she opened the vile, held Longbottom's nose and poured the mixture into his mouth.  
  
"Special relative of the Veritas family of potions. This one, mixed with blood, creates memories instead of just reveals them."  
  
"Oh nice," said Sy.  
  
Neville woke up under the oak. Must have fallen asleep, I guess, he thought. He remembered coming down to the lake with his plant. He remembered talking to Harry. Oops, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. He felt guilty. He remembered falling asleep. However, the thestrials following him earlier saw a much different story. 


	10. What's in a wedding?

Chapter 10  
  
July began with soft heat in Romania. The Quiddich season was over and Krum was spending more time at home with his new baby. Victor put on his overly starched shirt with some discomfort. "Mama!" He cried in Romanian." How do you button shirt?"  
  
"Stupid boy! You have studs! The little silver things with the black tops, there should be 5."  
  
"uh huh." How annoying, he thought, the day of my marriage and I can't even get dressed.  
  
"Hurry up, stupid boy! Your bride is ready and the carriage is here!" Victor started to curse.   
  
When he finally figured out how to put in the shirt studs and adjust his cufflinks so that the clip was on the inside of the cuff, he shoes were on the right feet and his tie was straight.  
  
"Now, how vonderful you look," said his mother. "My son finally has chosen his bride! She is nice, Viktor, but don't let her control you. She is a better wizard than you and could curse you out of the house if she wanted to, however, she is naive. Educate her, Victor, teach her of the horrors that exist in this world so that my grandchild can see many sunsets and, maybe one day, she will do it beside a husband of her own."  
  
"Don't worry mama I will protect her. And you know, mama, her spells don't alveys vork! We are here today because her spells don't always vork."  
  
The door opened and beyond it's threshold stood Hermione. She wore a simple white dress with a small trail. A laurel was upon her head. Victor came close to her and took her hand to his chest. "A more beautiful sight could not exist."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come children, it's getting late, let's get you to the church, hmmm?"  
  
In the carriage the nerves created stagnation. Time was moving too slow. "Victor, I know this may not be the time to ask," Hermione said, "but how are we to live now that you are not playing Quiddich?"  
  
"Not to vorry, my love, I have everything verked out. I have a job lined up. Someting you and will both have to work at, especially you with your amazing touch at transfiguation. Yes. I am very blessed with a beautiful daughter and no one could ask for a better mother. This however, you can do. It's very simple transfiguration. 2nd year stuff."  
  
"What, pray tell?"  
  
"Quiet, girl!" Said Mother Krum. "It is bad luck to talk so before vedding! My son will make sure you do not starve for if he does, he will have me to answer to!"  
  
And as the sun set and the bride was given away, the bells rang of joy and the whole town came down to congratualte their local hero; the Quiddich player who would show them all. Victor and his new bride rode off out of town. He said that there is family who must meet her in a village many miles from the town. The baby would be safe with mother.  
  
They met with Victor's cousin Gregor. "He will help us make a living while I go back to school and when I graduate, my love, you will return to Hogwarts while I take over this living."  
  
"Victor," said Gregor. He proceeded in Romanian, "do you not know what you are asking her to do. Does she know that she will breaking muggle law? Does she know that she may be seeing the insides of a muggle prison, and not just any muggle prison but a Romanian one?"  
  
"What does it matter, we can escape the muggles. For thousands of years we have lived among them and they could never stop us from doing anything. No, it is the other wizards I worry about, and the vampires."  
  
"Still, Victor, does she know the dangers she is about to face?"  
  
"This girl is no stranger to danger! She is one of the bravest and cleaverest witches I have ever known and if you love me, Gregor, love her as well and help us survive. We are not about to disgrace you."  
  
"Very well," he said. Gregor glanced at her while he led them away. Hermione just stared at them like they had four heads, not understanding a word they said. "Come with me," said Gregor in English. "I will take you where you are to work."  
  
"Victor?" Hermionie asked. "Are we to stay in this town? We are not to go back to your mothers?"  
  
"No, she will come along with the baby after we have had a weeks honeymoon."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Of course! We do not have time nor money to travel my love, if we are to survive we must start to work now. We will have our own quarters and plenty of time to be alone, my sweet."  
  
They walked along a path that led out of the village and ended up at an empty patch of wood. "This vill be ware you are to live and verk," said Gregor. At that moment a house appeared in the patch. It was small and rather ragged. The wood looked crooked and roof looked like it was about to collapse. "My aunt will be by with the baby soon." Gregor started to walk back to town.  
  
"Come," said Victor, "I must explain what we are to do before mother gets here." They walked inside the hut. There were two rooms. In the first, as you walked in the house, just beyond the foyer, was a small living room with two chairs and a lamp table. On it was a small old lamp with talismans hanging from the shade. There was a door on the opposite wall that led to the back room that had a table, a crib and a small twin size bed. "Don't you think we should get something larger?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Maybe after we get some money, but now we'll be quite cozy, no?" Hermione gave him a look of surprise and slight disgust.  
  
"We'll need something bigger eventually. I love you dearly but sometimes I will want to sleep without being on top of you or vice versa!"  
  
"Very well I will get a larger bed soon, but come," Victor waved his wand and some of the floor boards came up and slid aside. He reached down in side and pulled up a plastic bag filled with what looked like a pinkish blue powder. "This," he said, "will be the key to our survival. Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Oh, Victor, no! You can't, you can't be! Why didn't you tell me? How could I have missed you using this stuff."  
  
"Oh, wait, I don't.. oh no no no.. I don't use this stuff. I transfigure it. The best way to ship Heroin; make it so that the muggles can detect it by making it something else. That's why we are here, we are to transfigure new shipments everyday and pack them into crates out the back door. That's all. No one is going to use it. Every crate we provide, we get the equivalent of 100,000 pounds. Imagine, you can go back to school on your own. We can buy a bigger house, Hermy, this is the key!"  
  
"Victor, people's lives get destroyed by this stuff, you can't ask me to do this, you can't! I will not have people's lives destroyed for my sake!"  
  
"Hermy, please, there is no other way. Do you see many employment opportunities out here? Especially for Wizards? The only way I could make money before was Quiddich, but thanks to your inability to cast a simple charm..."  
  
"I did cast it right! The timing was wrong! And it's like you had very much luck either! You act like this is all my fault! You're the one who wanted the baby!"  
  
"Hermy, please, this is temporary. We have two or three shipments and we're done. We take the money and run. It's only for a short while so that you will have the money for school, our child's education and one day I will go back to playing Quiddich or work for the local Ministry."  
  
"How are you going to get a job at the ministry when they find our you've been a drug trader."  
  
"No one vill know! How can they? Gregor is the secret keeper, he is a very well respected man. No one would question him. Besides it is not like many of the wizards in our ministry would mind a crippling drug distrubuted amongst the muggles."  
  
"I can't believe you! I can't believe you would have me do this!"  
  
"Hermione, I love you, if you don't want to do it, I understand, but this will be how we get out of this mess. We have no other choice." 


End file.
